Because You're Waiting For Me
by Meitantei Lili
Summary: a very WEIRD one-shot, written when I was very hungry...my first Furuba fic, please read and review!


_"Listen, I don't care if you turn into an awful demon! I don't care if you turn into a cat every time I hug you! I…I still love you. And I want to stay with you…always."_

A tear silently trailed down the orange-haired boy's cheeks. "Touru…" he whispered. "Where are you?"

Hatori, Yuki, and Shigure were watching him. "How long has he been like this?" Hatori asked softly.

"Almost two months. Ever since the accident," Shigure replied, "he's been whispering to himself…asking where's Touru-kun…crying to himself…"

"He's pathetic," Yuki interrupted. "So, Honda-san is gone. Honda-san is not the only girl in the world, is she? He's just whining…I can't even stand to look at him. And he calls himself a man?"

Hatori turned to Yuki. "Yuki-kun…I'd almost forgotten. You loved her, too, didn't you?"

Yuki turned away, hiding the tears in his eyes. "I'd never met anyone like her," he whispered. With that, he quickly walked away, Shigure and Hatori watching him. A few minutes later, a slam could be heard. 

"Touru-kun…" Shigure said softly. "This house misses you. You were…" his voice broke as an image of the lively girl appeared in his mind.

"She was special, wasn't she?" Hatori said and tried to smile. Shigure nodded. "Yeah. She was really special."

~          *            ~            *            ~

_"Kyou-kun! Where are you going?" Touru asked. "Hurry up! I'm over here!" _

_"Huh?" Kyou turned around. There was Touru, standing in a field of flowers, smiling and waving happily. "Touru!" he exclaimed, rushing towards her._

_She held out her arms, and he swept her up in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Kyou-kun…" she whispered._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I just wanted to call your name."_

_Kyou smiled. "Baka. Don't call me if you have nothing to say," he said gently._

_"Okay…why aren't you transforming? You're supposed to turn into the cat when I hug you," Touru pulled away and looked at him in the eye._

_"I…I don't know," he replied earnestly. "But, don't you like it this way?" he asked. "Touru? Wh-where are you going?" She was backing away from him, an expression of terror on her face._

_"You…you're not Kyou-kun!" she cried and took off running._

_"Wait!" Kyou shouted. "Wait for me, Touru! I'm Kyou! It's me!" he called and chased after her._

_She went into the forest, and he followed. 'Kuso!' he thought. 'If only I can run faster!' He ran all the way to the edge of the forest and stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him was a cliff. And Touru was nowhere to be seen._

_"Touru!" he screamed. "Touru, where are you?" He looked around. "Where are you?" _

_'Oh God, please don't let this be…' he silently prayed. 'She can't be – she _can't_ be!'_

_"Kyou-kun?" a soft, sweet voice whispered in his ear. He turned. It was Touru! But…she was…transparent. He reached out to touch her, but all he felt was air. _

_"T…Touru?" he asked, his voice trembling._

_"It's me." She smiled – a portrait of an angel. "Nê, Kyou-kun…I'll be waiting for you, okay?" _

_"Waiting?"_

_She only offered him another smile, and a tear fell out of her eye. He held out his hand to catch it, but it was only mist._

_"I'm going to where Mom is," she whispered. "Kyou-kun, please don't ever forget that I love you, okay? I always will."_

_Tears streamed down Kyou's face, but he made no movement to wipe them away. "Baka!" he cried. "Why would you waste your time, waiting for me? After all…I'm cursed! I don't even know if I'll ever see you again."_

_"We'll see each other again…don't worry about that," Touru replied. "After all, you promised…"_

_"Promised…?"_

_"You promised that we would always love each other, didn't you?"_

_He looked into her eyes. They were filled with such longing, such hope, yet…there was an indescribable sadness. He nodded._

_She breathed a sigh of relief and began to ascend._

_He stood up. "Touru!"_

_"Don't worry…one day, we will meet again!" She was gone._

Kyou sat up in his bed, shaking all over. He touched his cheeks. They were wet. He really was crying. 

He climbed out of bed and looked around. 'What's this?' he wondered, picking something off of the floor.

It was Touru's hair ribbon. He turned it over. On it was a message, written in her messy handwriting… 

_"Let's Stay Together, Always."_

The letters blurred. "Baka," he said, chuckling softly. He looked upward at the dark blue sky, scattered with stars, and grinned. "You mean, I don't have to worry anymore, right?

"Because you're waiting for me…"

=============================

I wrote this when I was hungry and feeling angsty…'nuff said.

Review please!             XO, Lili


End file.
